


Stamina

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: On the last day of classes, Snape gives Harry detention.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 69





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sithdragn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdragn/gifts).



> From the After Class Dictionary Drabble challenge (November 2003.)
> 
> Main Entry: **indulge**  
>  Function: verb  
> 1 a : to give free rein to b : to take unrestrained pleasure in : GRATIFY  
> 2 a : to yield to the desire of : HUMOR b : to treat with excessive leniency, generosity, or consideration

All he had to do is get through one last class and then Harry's days at Hogwarts were over. Only eleven more minutes and then he could... 

"Mr. Potter, wool-gathering again?" Harry's head snapped up as Professor Snape's question rolled over him like a cool wave. "You will serve detention immediately following this class. Pity it's too late to take house points." 

Harry blushed at the look of resigned disappointment Hermione graced him with. He folded his hands on the worktable and did his level best to look appropriately penitent for the remainder of the class period. 

The class was dismissed at exactly three o'clock. Ron hung back to commiserate with Harry. "Bad luck, mate. Detention on the last day of school. And I heard that Lavender has a big surprise for you," he said with a wink and a nudge. "You want for us to wait for you?" 

Harry sneaked a glance at Snape, who sat at his desk drumming his fingers over the scarred wood of his desk. "Nah. Go on. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks when I finish here." 

Once the door slammed behind Ron, Snape rose from his chair and stalked over to Harry. He slapped a parchment down on the worktable. "Prepare this," he commanded, turning away. 

"What is it?" Harry inquired. 

Snape rounded on Harry, face dipping down to glare into Harry's startled green eyes, moist breath fanning the boy's flushed face, menace saturating every syllable he uttered, "After I went against my better judgment and allowed you the privilege of pursuing N.E.W.T. level potions, you cannot tell me what this is?" 

Harry quickly scanned the list of ingredients. Colloidial silver, iboga, and bee pollen among other things. "A strengthening potion?" he guessed. 

"Close enough, Potter. Get to it." Snape strode back to his desk, swept back his robes, and sat. To a nervous Harry it appeared that Snape was studying him like a cat studied a mouse. The cat found the mouse interesting, but would eventually eat it anyway. 

Harry collected all the necessary ingredients except for the last on the list. The ink was smudged. He didn't want to ask Snape what it was, but he was going to have to. "Professor Snape, sir, I can't read the name of the last ingredient. Something nanthe something." 

One corner of Snape's mouth lifted into a smirk. "I will be adding the final ingredient myself." 

While Harry chopped, measured, and decanted, he contemplated what a shame it was that he was doing this instead of indulging in his planned post-Hogwarts celebration.

Soon the potion was nearly complete. "It's ready for the final ingredient, sir." The words died on his lips when he looked up and saw that Snape was not at his desk. He jumped when Snape leaned over his shoulder to inspect the potion. 

"Adequate. Stand back." 

Snape reached into his robes and extracted a wax paper packet. He poured the contents into the cauldron, stirring the mixture while softly chanting a spell Harry couldn't quite hear. When the incantation was complete, Snape lifted the ladle to his lips and took a long draught. 

Harry shivered, unable to anticipate how Snape might behave under the influence of this unknown potion. He backed away until he was flush against the dungeon wall. Snape followed, placing his hands, palms flat, on either side of Harry's head. He bent to whisper in Harry's ear. "And now, Potter, we will test your stamina potion." 

Well, well, thought Harry, as Snape's lips descended onto his, I get my celebration after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The final ingredient is Corynanthe johimbi, which contains the chemical yohimbine. Yohimbine is widely used for impotence, exhaustion, and as and aphrodisiac. The other components in the potion are reputed to relieve tiredness, increase wakefulness, and to increase energy.


End file.
